Ninjagirl-Back 2 school!
by iluvvampires700
Summary: jane doesn't have a boyfriend, while, Llayla, Kailie, may and Nicole do! it is not fair! the girls still have to go to school, so do the boys, but will jane find the perfect... Sombody? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. School days!

Jane walked on the sidewalk, onto the courtyard grass, she heard running coming up from behind her, she wad about to turn around, until she saw kailie running up to her, Kailie was bragging about kai saying "Kai is so awesome!" Jane made a frown, "I Miss Zane, i thought we would be together forever!" Jane said "But... i guess it wasn't true..." Kailie put her hand on janes shoulder, "its okay you will find the special somebody." Kailie ran into the school, Jane walked behind her, she suddenly bumped into somebody, she saw books fly everywhere, one hit her in her face, jane looked up to see a guy, "Sorry, here let me help you" she picked up the books and handed it to him, "thanks" he said Jane ran inside of the school, she ran into her classroom, she sat own beside kailie, and unpacked her bookbag, she pulled out a book, she looked at the front of it, she flipped it open, it had a name in it, "Brad channing" Jane took it to her teacher, the teacher pointed to a boy, it was the boy she had bumped into, she walked over to his desk and gave him the book, she stumbled over to her desk, she saw kai sitting on the other side of kailie, jane sat down, may walked over with jay, may sat down beside jane, and jay sat beside may, after an hour o studying, it was time for P.E. jane got up depressed, 


	2. Dodgeball

Chapter 2. Jane made her way to the gym, she was dressed in a white shirt with yellow lining, and shorts that were yellow and white, and her shoes were, yellow. jane walked in and felt the cool breeze, her shoes were dragging on the floor. she finally made it to the others, she moaned a bit, they were playing dodge ball, one of janes leats favorite sports jane got in line she wondered if she had a choice to sit down. before she knew it, Jane was in front of the line, it was her turn to give somebody a black eye for once she walked into the middle of the room, she grabbed a red dodge ball, she looked up, it was the boy she had bumbed into from that morning jane had to admit, she did have some feeling for him Everybody was yelling at her say "THROW IT!" or "KNOCK HIM DOWN!" jane felt a bit nervous, she finally lifted the ball, she threw it hard, it just hit the wall and bounced back to her, she grabbed it again, before she could look up, she got hit with a dodge ball, knocking her onto the floor, she saw the other team cheering, she suddenly got up, she was so mad that she could just use her powers on him, Jane got back in line, the second time she went, she cheated, she used her clouds, to fog up the gym. she was the only one who could see through it though, she threw her dodge ball directly at him, she heard a "Smack!" when she did it was his turn to throw, but without his sight, he could possibly miss! jane grabbed her dodge ball, without any combat she threw it at him again and then the fog went out, jane lined up along with the others, they were cheering her on, 


	3. Honerclub!

Jane proceeded to class, Brad ran up to her, "were you the one hitting me with the dodgeball?" he asked jane nodded with a frown, brad made a angry face, and ran to class, jane face-palmed herself, she had really done it this time, Kailie ran up to jane, "WOW! you really gave him the beat-down!" kailie said "i don't want to talk about it." jane replyed "OHHHHHH! i see whats going on here! you like him!" kailie taunted (teased) jane looked at kailie clothes, she was in a cheerleading outfit, "your a cheerleader?" jane asked "Yep" kailie said, "im the captain" "okay" jane said, they both ran to class, jane was about to sit down, when the teacher called her up, "mam?" jane asked politely "you need to go with miss dawn" "okay" jane said after a few minutes, jane walked back in and sat down, "what did she call you for?" kailie asked "im in HONERCLUB! and gifted!" jane said happily "but this is our first day at this school..." kailie said "i know its a bit weird..." 


	4. Bookclub?

Jane Walked through the quiet Hall, her Foot steps, Echoing, With every step she took, She Opened the door, that was right in front of her, she saw kailie practicing her cheerleading skills, Kailie flew through the air, with her wind powers, Nobody could beat her, with them, Jane sighed, she wished that she had a class or club to join, she walked back into the hallway, suddenly she heard the sound of a chainsaw, She jumped back, her heart pounding It was just May, she was doing woodshop, "YOU SCARED ME!" jane said "Oh sorry" May replied "is there any other jobs you do?" jane asked "huh?" may asked "Classes, or Clubs?!" jane replied "Oh sure! me and jay go to this special class and-" may paused "i don't want to hear one of your love stories," jane said "im already having problems with brad." "YOU LIKE HIM!? anyway, its not a love story, its just a special sience class, that i go to" May replied "i made my own phone!" May pulled out a purple phone, and turned it other to its back, it had a flower on the back, and words that said "The Mayflower Phone" "Clever," jane said Jane walked to the gym, Kailie wasn't there anymore, it was just a bunch of boys playing Basketball, Jane, looked around, suddenly she saw... Nicole? Jane went inside the gym, nicole Was taking a break, "You play basketBall?" Jane asked "Yep" nicole replied "is their any Club that i can join?" jane asked "Book...club?" Nicole asked, "OH MY PEGASUS!" jane said "Thats brilliant!" 


	5. The DATE

Jane walked down the corrider.  
she glanced upon the classes.  
she heard the bell ring, she ran to class.  
once she got there, they all started to go to snack.  
Jane grabbed her's, and she grabbed a book.  
she went outside, and started reading.  
"She is such a nerd" A girl said  
Jane looked up, she saw the girl that said that,  
Jane ignored it. after a few pages, jane closed her book, and pulled out her snack.  
Her attention got pulled over to brad.  
"oh, nerdy girl has a crush on brad!" The girl yelled out  
Jane just pulled her book back out, if she said anything, everyone would know she liked brad.  
Suddenly the girl stood up,  
"SERIOUSLY! JANE HAS A CRUSH ON BRAD!" The girl said  
Jane closed her book, and felt tears in her eyes,  
jane got up and ran to the bathroom, she went over to the sink,  
she wiped tears off her eyes.  
Kailie ran into the bathroom,  
"What happend back there?" Kailie asked  
"Brad" Jane said  
"Brad?" Kailie asked  
"I HAD A CRUSH ON BRAD!" Jane said  
"Oh, right... but ya know, me and kai were not afraid to admit our love..." Kailie said  
"Yeah, but... Wait, i need to ask brad" Jane said  
"Ask him what?" Kailie asked  
"out" Jane said  
"YAY!" Kailie said  
Jane smiled  
Jane walked out of the bathroom, her class was coming back inside,  
she walked up to brad,  
"Brad, i like you, do you... d-o you like m-me?" Jane said  
"Jane, i have kind of liked you from the day we met, and if you are asking me to be your boyfriend... i can't" Brad  
said  
"Why not?" Jane said  
"well... not right now, we hardly even know each other!" Brad said  
"So... do you wanna have a... date?" jane asked "i mean, we are not dating, but we need to hae a day to get to know  
each other"  
"S-sure" Brad said  
Jane smiled at brad, brad walked to his desk, kailie hugged jane "Im so happy for you!"  
"Thanks"


	6. Date Night 2

-the date night-  
Brad invited jane to his house  
Jane usaully wore, "casual" clothes, but today, she just wore a plain white dress,  
"So..." jane said  
"um... lets ask each other about.. our favorites?" Brad said  
"well, whats you're favorite... subject?" Jane asked  
"Writing, its pretty fun" Brad said,  
"Mines, math" Jane said  
"Uh- tell me about yourself.." Brad said  
"Well, i love reading, and doing work, but its okay to take some time to be lazy" jane said  
"well, i like writing, and listening to music" Brad replied  
"Oh... uh.. favorite band?" jane asked  
"panic! at the disco" Brad said  
"Hmm, i have a friend who likes them, but i have never really listened to them" jane said  
"hmm" brad replied  
"well, i brought my science book, do you wanna study?" jane said  
"well.. no- f-fine ok-ay" Brad said  
"You Seem Unsure About yourself, is everything alright?" Jane asked  
"Jane, you are beautiful, and im.. well- im not... im just a nervous wreck" Brad said  
Jane Smiled At Brad  
"Brad, don't be so hard on yourself, you are handsome, and more importantly, Smart." Jane said  
"Yeah, about that, im not very smart..."  
"Well, Do you wanna study?" jane asked  
"Well, i wasn't planning on studying..." Brad said  
"Come on! it will be fun!"  
Brad and jane studied til midnight.  
Jane got Tired, and fell asleep next to brad...

Jane woke up, She was still next to brad, Brad had went to sleep too.  
Jane Looked at the clock. it was 8:37.  
"Brad..." Jane said "Wake up"  
Brad Opened his heavy eyes  
"Good morning jane"  
Jane quickly jumped up.  
"Im so sorry! we over studied!" Jane said  
"No its fine," Brad said  
Jane went to go hug brad,  
"i gotta go, see you tomarrow!" Jane said  
Jane Walked home.  
She opened the bounty door.  
Kailie was standing behind it.  
"HEY!" Kailie shouted  
Jane let out a small scream,  
"YOU COULD OF WARNED ME BEFORE YOU SCREAMED AT ME!" Jane said  
"Oh... sorry- where were you last night?" Kailie asked  
"Brads, where do you think?" Jane said  
"So... you stayed the night? classy..." Kailie said  
"Ugh, you are disgusting! and i didn't stay the night- fine i did, but it was an accident, i fell asleep when we were  
studying" Jane said  
"Haha" Kailie said  
"Whats so funny?" Jane asked  
"the fact that you STUDIED on a date!" Kailie replied  
"Whats wrong with that?" Jane asked  
"EVERYTHING!" kailie replied  
"Well, what do i do, mrs. Doctor of love?" Jane said while laughing  
"You tell him about yourself, then make a move, find stuff that you have in commom" Kailie said  
"How do you know?" Jane asked  
"Kai- thats how i got him" Kailie said  
"Ugh" Jane replied "Okay?"


End file.
